


某个下午

by TapiocaCu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapiocaCu/pseuds/TapiocaCu
Summary: ray线he之后的衍生，大概是自己脑补的兄弟重逢和迈向明天…？
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader





	某个下午

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次用ao3，既是给自己的文章留个存档，也是给写文找个出路。  
> 暂时没有余力写英文，如果翻到这篇文章的你正好是能阅读中文的mm玩家，欢迎和我交流:)

今天天气很好，窗户敞开着，阳光斜照进室内，照得面前的书页有些晃眼睛。我合上书，刷新了下RFA APP上的新消息，然后看向吃完午饭后就开始给新买的花换盆的Saeran。他面前的植株已经被完整地栽入了新的花盆里，但是他却并没有起身收拾地上的泥土，或是像以前一样微笑着找个向阳的地方放花，只是静静地看着它们。这是离开Magenta之后我们难得一起度过的休息日，当然在Magenta的时候这样的独处时光也少得惊人，我感觉得到此时Saeran的思绪在很远的地方，但是我并不想出声把他拉回到这个房间。在Magenta，从那些断断续续的聊天室和见面时的对话中，我已经隐约感觉到眼前的这个人在成长过程中被剥夺了太多必要的东西，他没有和Yoosung一样经历过走出舒适圈的痛苦，因为他的生活从来就没有舒适过；他也没有和zen一样为了自己的未来拼搏过，因为他本不相信自己会有未来；他对爱和认同的渴望也不同于Jumin和Jaehee的纠结，因为他把自己放得太低太低。然而现在他可以好好地、独立地、安静地思考，这对Saeran而言是必要的也是应该的，我对眼前的沉静光景很是感激。  
没怎么独处的原因不过是我们都很忙。Saeran和Saeyoung身份经由RFA公开，参加过party的宾客以及为了这次被推迟的party所邀请的宾客发来的询问邮件就已经让Jaehee、Yoosung和我忙得晕头转向，何况我还要去处理自己在外界看来算是“失踪”的十几天留下的各种工作。离开Magenta后的Saeran一直表现得很坚强，但是我知道二十年的创伤是不可能在十几天里愈合的，搭乘地铁的时候他过于僵硬的站姿、微微颤抖的身体，以及会因为路上莫名的声响或争吵而强压惊惧的表情，提醒着我这些伤口的存在。我一开始尝试过劝他接受心理咨询，但是他的确没时间而且内心似乎也有些抗拒，我并不想强迫他，毕竟他需要的并不是“正常”，而只是与自己、与Saeyoung、与这个世界的和解。为了能够在他试着自我和解的过程中陪在他的身旁，我买了许多心理学的书还偷偷报了个心理学的课程，十一天足够我爱上他，却并不足以让我完全了解他，幸好我们之后还有许多的时间，可以慢慢来。  
相比于我，Saeran还要忙上许多。这段时间他一直带着C&R技术部门一边继续搜寻Saeyoung的下落，一边尝试着以伤害最小的方式曝光Mint Eye，直到不久前还住在Saeyoung的家里利用着他哥哥留下来的数据和硬件支持来完成这些任务。“这个地方和Magenta的主控室很像，一样黑，一样只有冰冷的电脑屏幕”，这是Saeran对他哥哥的房子的第一句评价。在我们收拾屋子的时候，他还说了很多，他说这个地方与其说是家不如说是个堡垒，既和堡垒一样封闭、不见天日，又和堡垒一样冰冷，Saeyoung一定随时准备着离开这里。他说这些话的时候声音很平静，没有抬头、也没有停下手上收拾的动作，我分不清这是说给我听，还是说给他自己听。  
这两件事Saeran做得很拼命，住在Saeyoung的房子里他继续熬最深的夜、嗑最纯的咖啡因锭；而我虽然担心他的身体，但也不想他留下遗憾，只好选择在见面的时候假装看不到从未消退过的黑眼圈。幸好，这一切在大半个月前都已经有了结果。当Jumin、Zen和Yoosung带着保镖去接Saeyoung的时候，我也一起去了。一方面，我自己想见他，我看到过他那些搞怪的照片，接过他带着试探和怀疑的电话，甚至在总统试图插手RFA的时候被焦虑的他在App上吼过、保护过，但是我觉得自己从未见过真正的Saeyoung；另一方面，我也想替Saeran见他。在同一时刻，Saeran和Jaehee带着C&R的一些工作人员去Magenta疏散信众，他坚持说自己要去处理主控室的资料，而且有自己疏散起来会更方便，他当时并没有说第三个理由——他不知道怎么面对Saeyoung。  
Saeran的担心以一种并不让人愉快的方式没有成真。当我们见到Saeyoung的时候，他和他那个穿着豹纹衣服的同事状态并不好，Jumin直接把他们送去了医院。他从Magenta赶到医院的时候，见到的只是被包扎好昏睡着打点滴的哥哥，所以严格来说他并没有“面对”他。“我从那里带回了一些东西”，在向医生确认完Saeyoung的状况并无生命危险后，Saeran去停车场抱了个花盆回来放在Saeyoung的病房里。“这不是···”，我认得这个花盆，虽然被人砸出了豁口，但我确实在聊天室见过。“嗯，虽然Ray折断了强壮的茎，Saeran还打破了花盆，但是这株植物仍然活得很好。”Saeran微笑着说：“你看，断掉的地方又抽出了新的枝条，原来弱小的茎也长大了很多，说不定它会和你说的那样开出两朵花。”他明明微笑着，声音听起来却有点像在哭。  
在Saeran的照顾下，Saeyoung的身体迅速地康复起来。在我第三次去医院看他的时候，他已经会一边拉着我大哭“MC，这家医院的小卖部竟然没有HBC！！你能想象吗！小seven的心都要碎了！！”，一边在笔记本上给Yoosung编“震惊🌟你所不知道的20个lolol秘密装备掉落点”。但是听Zen说，他们两兄弟从未见过对方，或许是Saeran每次都会在哥哥要醒来的时候离开病房，又或许是Saeyoung每次都会在弟弟走后再醒。  
上周末的时候，Saeran从Saeyoung家搬到了我住的地方，说是搬家也不恰当，因为他的东西实在是少得可怜，最占位子的还是他从Magenta带回来的两套衣服。“虽然穿着敲键盘并不舒服，但我其实还挺喜欢这两套衣服的”，Saeran把衣服挂起来的时候红着脸小声说。“我也很喜欢这两套衣服，虽然它们看起来很像是什么特殊的变装”，在这种情况下我也只好承认自己看他把它们拿出来的时候还有点小激动。  
Saeyoung就要出院了，清醒的时间多了起来，或者该说是清醒但无聊的时间多了起来，用RFA成员的话说，“活蹦乱跳到让人怀念起卧床不起的那个他”。于是Saeran去医院的时间变少了，他把更多的时间花在了布置我家，现在是“我们的家”上。“在Magenta的时候，我一直以为能够一边想着你一边布置你的房间，就是这个世界上最快乐的事情。现在我可以一边想着我们一边布置我们的房间，谢谢你带给我我甚至想都未曾想过的快乐。”Saeran很难得用这么兴奋地声音说话，我当时当然是笑着一边组装新买的花架，一边看他给这间按照极简风格装修的房子贴上粉色的墙纸。  
“MC，你在想什么想得那么高兴？”等我回过神来的时候Saeran已经没在看花了，而是换了个姿势坐在花盆旁看我。“嗯···我在想你。”“在想我？那么我需要给我的公主一个拥抱吗？”Saeran站起来向我张开双臂，而我则从窗边起身拥抱他。  
“那你呢？你刚才在想什么？”  
“我在想或许我该去申请大学。除了和你相遇的时光外，我脑海里最幸福的记忆就是在教会学校念书。”  
“这是个好主意，不过我想你先去医院做个体检，我很担心灵药的副作用。”  
“我，我不喜欢医院的味道。”  
“从医院回家的路上会路过32冰淇淋的门店，或许我们可以买一整盒薄荷巧克力脆片作为有些人克服困难去医院的奖励。”  
“···MC，谢谢你。”Saeran的拥抱变得更紧，他的声音带着一些颤抖，“对不起，我的情绪似乎又有点失控了，对不起。”  
“Saeran，没有关系，在我的面前你没有必要这么控制自己的情绪，我早就说过了”，我用手轻轻拍着他的背。  
“对不起，我骗了你。”  
我没有说话，继续拥抱着他。  
“我刚才在想Saeyoung···或者说在想我们两兄弟···当我看到总统的信息的时候，才知道小时候Saeyoung为了保护我，是怎么样费尽心机、担惊受怕。当我住在他家，那个一样看不到天空的家的时候，才知道Saeyoung离开家的这几年，一定和我一样孤独。我···我只因为他离开我，因为Rika的话，就怨恨自己的哥哥，就···就攻击自己的哥哥。当我看到病床上的他的时候，我···我好想拥抱他，但是我受的训练却让我想掐住他的脖子···我们像两个笨蛋一样认为自己离开的话对方就会过得好，但是我们分开以后过的都是什么日子啊······”  
“Saeran···”我有许多话想说，但是我不想打断他。我见过Ray的泪水，也见过Saeran的怒火，所以我知道离开Magenta之后一直在坚强微笑着的他心里一定有着不输于那些泪水和怒火的激烈的情绪，只不过他一直试图用理性克制它们。从来没有人教过他丰沛的感情并不等于软弱，这也不是任何一个人可以教他的，但我相信他自己正在慢慢地学会这一点。  
他的声音越来越激动，然后变成了嚎啕大哭，之后变成抽泣，最后变成了哑着嗓子的絮语：  
“Saeyoung长高了。”  
“Saeyoung的脸、头发、眼睛，还都有小时候的样子···如果···如果没有发生这些，我也会长这样···因为我们小时候长得一模一样···但是···但是你还是要更喜欢现在的我，不要更喜欢他的长相···”  
“Saeyoung比我强壮，以前明明没有差那么多···明明我们都没好好吃饭、睡觉，只是坐在屏幕前敲键盘···他的肌肉到底是怎么回事···MC你喜欢男人有肌肉吗？我问的是什么话怎么会有女孩不喜欢···想起来就来气，真想揍他一拳···”  
“如果···如果我拥抱Saeyoung的话，如果我拥抱我哥哥的话，他也会拥抱我吗？”  
“这个嘛，试试看你就知道了。”  
“MC你在说什么？”  
“看看APP，今天他们要在Saeyoung家聚餐庆祝他出院，都已经布置好了。我的手机刚才开始就不停收到信息，你没收到吗？”  
“我们难得能这么悠闲地在一起···我关机了···”  
“···”  
“噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，我们拥抱着，笑得像两个傻子。  
我从没有像今天一样见Saeran哭过，也没有像今天一样见Saeran笑过，他的脸上都是泪痕，现在又笑出了泪花，可爱得让我忍不住吻他。  
“MC···”  
“虽然主动吻过来的时候看起来完全不一样，但是被吻的反应根本就和Ray一模一样嘛”，我在心里默默地想着，考虑到今天眼前的人已经经历了太多情绪的波动，决定不把这句话说出来。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“你想好要怎么和Saeyoung打招呼了吗？”  
“先揍他一拳，然后拥抱他”，Saeran微笑着向我眨了眨眼睛，然后按响了门铃。  
虽然当他看见Saeyoung把病房里的那盆花放在玻璃盒子里，还缠上了花里胡哨的装饰，用闪光灯拼出了“SEVEN的宝贝”的时候，那一拳明显打重了点。


End file.
